mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Lemon Hearts/Galeria
Primeira temporada A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine approach Twilight S01E01.png Lemon Hearts with friends S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle gets invited to a party S1E01.png Minuette, Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts inviting Twilight S1E1.png Twilight declining the invitation S1E01.png Twilight tells Lemon Hearts, Minuette, and Twinkleshine that she has to study S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle smile S01E01.png Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts disappointed S1E1.png Twilight Sparkle running S01E01.png Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine and Minuette look at Twilight S01E01.png Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine and Minuette walking away S01E01.png Minuette both ends (and first Derpy) S1E01.png Twilight is startled S1E1.png Pinkie Pie never stops talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie gasp S01E01.png Pinkie Pie again S01E01.png Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png Pinkie Pie munching on spicy cupcake S1E01.png Pinkie Pie "What? It's good!" S1E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2 Fog heading towards the exit S1E2.png Ponies move out of the way S1E2.png Orange Swirl and Lemon Hearts running to the party S1E02.png Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png O Convite Extra The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png The crowd sees Rainbow Dash fly by S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's Fantastic Filly Flash S1E03.png The crowd before the Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Rarity wedding S01E03.png Cloud_animation_error_S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle frustrated S1E3.png Dripping Daisy again S1E03.png Lightning Hearts S1E03.png Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Pre-chase S1E03.png Now chase S1E03.png Running past the pie cart S1E03.png Running back past the pie cart S1E03.png Running past the baby carriage S1E03.png Golden Harvest points at Twilight S01E03.png Running over the bridge S1E03.png Ponies run past costume shop S1E3.png Sweetie Drops asking for the ticket S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle beginning to teleport S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike have disappeared S1E03.png Temporada de Coice na Macieira Lemon Hearts running S1E4.png Any more interruptions S1E04.png Spike Blush S1E4.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 2 S1E04.png Drooling victims2 S01E04.png Lemon Hearts sick S1E4.png A Rainha das Brincadeiras Disaster is about to strike S1E05.png Caçadores de Exibicionistas The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png Dracofobia Sweetie Drops and Lyra hanging out by the bridge S1E07.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png Passagem do Inverno The Mayor Speaks S1E11.png Mayor, Let's get galloping! S1E11.png Amethyst Star and Lemon Hearts S1E11.png Nestbuilders singing S01E11.png Animal team carrying animals S1E11.png Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png Presenting special vest to Twilight S1E11.png A Corrida das Folhas Gathering crowd watching the lasso contest S01E13.png Audience is watching S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash doing push ups S1E13.png Applejack tired S01E13.png Rainbow wins the pushup event S1E13.png Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash surprised S01E13.png Scruffy Applejack looking surprised S01E13.png Feita para o Sucesso Twilight and Applejack on the runway S1E14.png Hoity Toity everything but the sink S01E14.png The beginning of a laughing stock S1E14.png As Artistas Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png O Verde não Fica bem em Você Fluttershy on the catwalk S1E20.png Fluttershy must do this S1E20.png Fluttershy on the catwalk 2 S1E20.png Rarity entering event S1E20.png Rarity you know me S1E20.png Rarity access denied S1E20.png Rarity denied entry S1E20.png Rarity well forget you S1E20.png Catwalk S1E20.png Fluttershy hiding from the paparazzi S1E20.png Photo Finish looks at Fluttershy S1E20.png Photo Finish surprised S1E20.png Photo Finish shocked S1E20.png Lyra Heartstrings reaction S1E20.png Photo Finish yells S1E20.png Um Pássaro no Casco Rarity shocked S1E22.png Rarity avoiding anything that could stain her dress S1E22.png Ponies watch Princess Celestia leave the party S1E22.png As Crônicas das Marcas The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Twilight Sparkle's flashback of Canterlot S1E23.png Derpy Hooves Ferris wheel clones S1E23.png A Melhor Noite de Todas Twilight singing at the Gala S1E26.png Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png Wonderbolts photoshoot S1E26.png Segunda Temporada Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 2 Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png Crowd cheering S02E02.png Lição Zero Spike's big list sprawled out behind him S2E3.png Twilight walking2 S02E03.png Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png Twilight can't reach S02E03.png Mayor gimme that! S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 1 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png The ponies come to look at Smarty Pants S2E03.png The mayor begins to blush S2E03.png Mayor embarrassed S2E3.png Pipsqueak tugging on Luna's tail S2E4.png Lemon Hearts about to get apple S2E04.png Luna and ponies laughing S2E04.png Encontro das Irmãs de Casco Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png Sisters Walk S2E5.png The ponies observe the competition S2E05.png Crowd watching Sweetie Belle and her sister run S02E05.png Berryshine and her sister S02E05.png Berryshine bumping into Piña Colada S02E05.png Berryshine and Piña Colada derp S02E05.png Eggs shattered S2E05.png Belas Pústulas Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png A Misteriosa Égua do Bem Shocked Cloud Kicker and Lemon Hearts S2E8.png Crowd gasp S2E08.png Cheering audience S2E8.png Liza Doolots "lame" S2E08.png A Simplicidade e a Elite Rarity walks in the middle of the crowd S2E09.png Noite da Lareira Calorosa Scootaloo tongue stuck S2E11.png Derpy looking behind S2E11.png Sad Derpy S2E11.png Unicorn ponies stand proud S2E11.png O Último Rodeio Ponyville Crowd Cheer2 S2E14.png Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest cheering S2E14.png O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 Waiting in line for cider 1 S2E15.png Everypony upset S02E15.png Everypony gathering S02E15.png Everypony watching3 S02E15.png Ponies dancing and singing along S2E15.png Rarity near faint S2E15.png Everypony singing S02E15.png Twilight and friends want to help S2E15.png Lemon Hearts crying S02E15.png Everypony sad2 S02E15.png Dia do Coração Ponyville overview S2E17.png Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png Finalmente um Amigo Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 4 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 5 S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png Pinkie waving at Lemon Hearts and Cherry Berry S2E18.png Fazendo Pé Firme Laughing S02E19.png Lemon Hearts right S2E19.png Lemon Hearts speaks S2E19.png Lemon Hearts win S02E19.png Fluttershy blown away S02E19.png Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Iron Will walking S02E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Terceira Temporada Excesso de Pinkie Pies Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png Rarity raging through S3E3.png Crowd discussing among themselves S3E3.png Pinkie Pie needs Twilight's help S3E03.png Pinkie Pie pushing the crowd away S3E3.png "But I am the real Pinkie!" S3E3.png Pinkie Pie talking to another Pinkie Pie in front of the crowd S3E3.png Uma Maçã Ruim Cheerilee and kids S3E04.png Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png Duelo Mágico Rarity you beast! S3E5.png Spike às suas Ordens Spike and Lemon Hearts S3E09.png Spike sorry S3E09.png Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png Jogos para Pôneis Lemon Hearts at Empire train station S03E12.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Lemon Hearts, Sweetie Drops, and Sassaflash smiling S03E13.png Standard-Bearers and Guards S3E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight Sparkle trotting alongside her friends 2.png Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png Quarta Temporada Pôneis Poderosos Maretropolis ponies running in terror S4E06.png A Queda de Rainbow Wonderbolts flying S4E10.png Cheerleaders cartwheeling S4E10.png Cheerleaders cheering for Cloudsdale S4E10.png Rainbow, Fluttershy and Bulk walking together S4E10.png Soarin falls down S4E10.png Ponies gather around Rainbow Dash S4E10.png Rainbow "no way I can fly now" S4E10.png Orgulhosa Pinkie Pinkie Pie looking over pony crowd S4E12.png Crowd of ponies singing S4E12.png Cheese 'My parties are all off the hook' S4E12.png Cheese and other ponies on a pizza S4E12.png Ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while ponies surround him S4E12.png Applejack 'You sure did come on the right day' S4E12.png Cheese "Epic?" S4E12.png Rainbow high-hoofs Cheese S4E12.png Rainbow 'no offense, Pinkie' S4E12.png Twilight and Rarity levitating a banner S4E12.png Derpy acting nonchalant S4E12.png Derpy drinking from chocolate fountain S4E12.png Cheese on a large cheese rolling on the street S4E12.png Crowd of ponies confused S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich lifted into the air S4E12.png Ponies swimming in a bowl of punch S4E12.png Modos Simples Townsponies walking S4E13.png Ponies walking on the train station S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Ponies running S4E14.png A banner showing Zipporwhill S4E14.png The Ponytones performing in front of several ponies S4E14.png Não é Fácil Ser Breezies View of Ponyville Crowd S04E16.png Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? Ponies nodding in agreement S4E19.png Lemon Hearts "the one with the lacy trim" S4E19.png Salto de Fé Ponies walking S4E20.png The Apples looking at where the ponies are heading to S4E20.png Granny "and follow your ears!" S4E20.png Apple Bloom "aren't you curious?" S4E20.png Applejack and Big Mac walking towards the tent S4E20.png The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Spotlight pointing at Silver Shill with crutches S4E20.png Flim and Flam walking through the crowd S4E20.png Crowd singing along S4E20.png Short back legs S4E20.png Short front legs S4E20.png Silver Shill comes out of the tent S4E20.png The swimming pool S4E20.png Ponies watching S4E20.png Stallion leaves the swimming pool S4E20.png Applejack walking towards the seats S4E20.png Granny and Apple Bloom hold hooves S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny spinning around S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith end synchronized swimming S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith resurfacing S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith awarded a trophy S4E20.png Granny Smith "mostly it's the tonic" S4E20.png Ponies gathering around Bloom, Granny, Flim, and Flam S4E20.png A stallion wants to buy some tonic S4E20.png Silver Shill gets a bit S4E20.png Stallion levitates the bottle of tonic S4E20.png Rainbowshine "are you saying you lied?" S4E20.png Applejack with hat over her heart S4E20.png Apple Bloom "how come Granny can swim again" S4E20.png Applejack "forget what you're capable of" S4E20.png Trocas! AJ and Rarity gallop toward each other S4E22.png Ancient beast dealer "I could use another lamp" S4E22.png Rarity giving trade goods to Applejack S4E22.png Applejack giving trade goods to Rarity S4E22.png Rarity "how dare you let me get what I want!" S4E22.png "No, you are!" Rarity and Applejack S4E22.png Applejack and Rarity arguing S4E22.png Fluttershy and RD looking for Stellar Eclipse S4E22.png Jeff Letrotski selling oat burgers S4E22.png Lemon Hearts buying an oat burger S4E22.png Lemon Hearts holding paper bag S4E22.png Rainbow Dash trying to move past crowd S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png Manifestação Inspiradora The fair S4E23.png Jogos de Equestria The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png Spike continues to cough S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "light the torch already" S4E24.png Spike "did you bring a match?" S4E24.png Pinkie, Applejack, and Rarity in the lobby S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "for the whole thing!" S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 2 S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 3 S4E24.png Stadium crowd in shock S4E24.png O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1 Ponies stare at the top hat S4E25.png Tirek appears from inside the top hat S4E25.png Unicorns being drained of magic S4E25.png O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2 Ponyville residents approaching the castle S4E26.png Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Quinta Temporada The Cutie Map - Part 1 Ponies fraternize outside the castle S5E01.png Bloom & Gloom Ponies knock Apple Bloom over as they run S5E4.png Ponyville in destructive chaos S5E4.png Apple Bloom watches the chaos in Ponyville S5E4.png Tanks for the Memories Rainbow Dash flying with Twilight's castle in the background S5E5.png Wide shot of the Running of the Leaves S05E05.png Rainbow Dash "You're doing awesome" S05E05.png Rainbow Dash "Keep it up" S05E05.png Ponies enjoying winter S5E5.png Final shot of Ponyville in winter S5E5.png Slice of Life DJ station speeds toward other ponies S5E9.png Ponies get out of the DJ station's way S5E9.png Lemon Hearts throws the Twilicane up S5E9.png Ponies go flying from the DJ station S5E9.png Sweetie Drops "that's what best friends are for" S5E9.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops hugging S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Princess Spike Summit delegates cheer for Twilight S5E10.png Nerdy delegate in line of delegates S5E10.png Spike addressing the delegates S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue fully restored S5E10.png Party Pooped Cherry Jubilee and a stallion selling cherries S5E11.png Amending Fences Twilight and her old friends laughing S5E12.png Twinkleshine "We see you all the time!" S5E12.png Minuette "You remember our old friend, Lyra, right?" S5E12.png Minuette "She lives in Ponyville, too" S5E12.png Minuette "Or she's coming over here!" S5E12.png Twilight Sparkle says oh S5E12.png Lemon Hearts clears her throats S5E12.png Lemon "So what brings you by anyway?" S5E12.png Twilight "Well, uh, you see..." S5E12.png Twilight releases a sigh S5E12.png Twilight says she came to apologize S5E12.png Minuette swallowing donut S5E12.png Minuette "For what?" S5E12.png Twilight's old friends laugh S5E12.png Minuette "it might've stung a little bit when you ran off to Ponyville" S5E12.png Twinkleshine "we didn't take it personally" S5E12.png Lemon Hearts says it's good to see Twilight S5E12.png Lemon "Anypony up for a blast from the past" S5E12.png Twilight and old friends smiling S5E12.png Twilight and company approach the School for Gifted Unicorns S5E12.png Twilight gasps happily S5E12.png Twilight "I have so many great memories of this place!" S5E12.png Minuette laughs S5E12.png Minuette "Remember when Lemon Hearts" S5E12.png Twilight thinking S5E12.png Foals at the School for Gifted Unicorns S5E12.png Fillies Minuette and Twinkleshine chasing Lemon Hearts S5E12.png Fillies Twilight and Moon Dancer continue reading the books S5E12.png Twilight looks back at her past while her old friends are laughing S5E12.png Twilight asks what happened to Moon Dancer S5E12.png Lemon "Moon Dancer?" S5E12.png Twinkleshine "Oh, right! Moon Dancer!" S5E12.png Lemon "I wonder what she's up to" S5E12.png Minuette "I always liked her" S5E12.png Twinkleshine "she went to live out by the stadium" S5E12.png Lemon "Well, let's go see" S5E12.png Twilight walks with Lemon Hearts S5E12.png Twilight, Spike, and old friends arriving at Moon Dancer's home S5E12.png Twilight and Spike walks towards Moon Dancer's home door S5E12.png Twilight knocks on Moon Dancer's door S5E12.png Moon Dancer opens door S5E12.png Twilight, Spike, Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts together S5E12.png The colors fall down S5E12.png Minuette laugh S5E12.png Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine approach Twilight S5E12.png Twinkleshine mentions Moon Dancer's get-together S5E12.png Twilight Sparkle gets invited to a party S5E12.png Minuette, Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts invite Twilight S5E12.png Twilight declining the invitation S5E12.png Twilight tells the girls that she has to study S5E12.png Twilight Sparkle nervous smile S5E12.png Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine watch Twilight run away S5E12.png Dinner in restaurant with everypony S5E12.png Moon Dancer lists off her fields of study S5E12.png Minuette asking Moon Dancer about her career plans S5E12.png Moon Dancer "can I go now?" S5E12.png Twilight "Moon Dancer, please" S5E12.png Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine acting nervous S5E12.png Conversation focused on Lemon Hearts S5E12.png Lemon Hearts "yeah, it's true" S5E12.png Lemon Hearts "I do the big events mostly" S5E12.png Lemon Hearts "state dinners, that sort of thing" S5E12.png Twilight and friends nervous around Moon Dancer S5E12.png Moon Dancer leaving the restaurant S5E12.png Moon Dancer's friends arrive for the party S5E12.png Twinkleshine "we wouldn't miss one of our best friends' parties" S5E12.png Moon Dancer's friends awkward around her S5E12.png Moon Dancer walking away sad S5E12.png Moon Dancer leaving her own party S5E12.png Twilight, Spike, and old friends gather around Moon Dancer S5E12.png Pinkie Pie pops out of the cake S5E12.png Pinkie sticks a party hat on Moon Dancer's head S5E12.png Moon Dancer approaches the pinata S5E12.png Moon Dancer lightly whacks the pinata S5E12.png Moon Dancer "we were supposed to be friends" S5E12.png Moon Dancer pointing at Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts S5E12.png Moon Dancer screams in frustration S5E12.png Twilight and friends shocked by Moon Dancer's outburst S5E12.png Twilight and friends feel sorry for Moon Dancer S5E12.png Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts approach Moon Dancer S5E12.png Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts offer their friendship S5E12.png Moon Dancer touched by the girls' offer of friendship S5E12.png Moon Dancer wiping her tears away S5E12.png Twilight gestures toward Spike S5E12.png Moon Dancer surrounded by friends S5E12.png Moon Dancer "let's party!" S5E12.png Pinkie Pie takes out her party cannon S5E12.png Pinkie Pie and Lemon Hearts eating cake S5E12.png Spike plays Pin the Tail on the Pony S5E12.png Spike proud of himself S5E12.png Everypony having fun at the party S5E12.png Photo of Twilight, Moon Dancer, and friends S5E12.png Moon Dancer joins her friends for a game S5E12.png Moon Dancer and friends going outside S5E12.png Ball flying over Moon Dancer's head S5E12.png Minuette, Lemon Hearts, and Twinkleshine playing S5E12.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Ponies appear in Pinkie's dream Ponyville S5E13.png Luna addresses the bowing ponies S5E13.png Luna fires upon the Tantabus with magic S5E13.png Ponies running from the Tantabus S5E13.png Diversos MLP Season Five Character poster.png Wonderbolts flying promotional S4E10.jpg Comic issue 1 credits background.png Luna rises IDW comic issue 8.png Lemon hearts blindbag.png MLP Annual 2013 page 2.jpg en:Lemon Hearts/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens